


Coming Together

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the OZ Magi 2010 for Michele659.  I hope you enjoy.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Together

At ten o’ clock Ryan was returned to his cell and Miguel paused in his pacing. He looked over his friend and then pulled him into his arms, where Ryan collapsed his full weight against Miguel’s body. Miguel moved them over to his bunk and sat them down as he stroked Ryan’s back and hair. “Miguel you aren’t going anywhere are you?” Ryan whispered.

“No. Not unless you want me to baby.” Miguel replied against his hair as he kissed the top of Ryan’s head.

“Don’t go.”

“I won’t.” He tugged Ryan farther onto his bunk and laid them down clothes and all. Ryan draped his body over Miguel’s so they were more comfortable and kept his face buried in Miguel’s neck.

The next morning Ryan was up and dressed in his kitchen whites ready to be let out when Miguel woke up. “Not a word Miguel.”

“No word.” Miguel replied looking him over.

The doors opened for count and Ryan leaned against his pod while Miguel loped out and leaned next to Ryan. The two were counted and Ryan went off to his job in the kitchen while Miguel went to the infirmary. In the infirmary Gloria came out of her office and saw Miguel working on cleaning up the beds of previous inmates. “Hey Miguel.”

“Hey Dr. Nathan.”

“Can I see you in my office for a minute?”

“Sure.” He followed her back inside and she closed the door. “Whatcha need?”

Gloria fiddled with a file for a moment before she asked, “How’s Ryan doing?”

“He’s Ryan. You’ll have to ask him.”

“I know that but I just wanted to know if he was able to get any sleep or anything like that?”

“He slept. That all Dr. Nathan?”

“Yes.” Gloria sighed and Miguel left her office to finish his duties.

In the cafeteria Pancamo went over to Ryan and asked, “Not taking the day off?”

“Take a day off you die.” Then he looked up at Pancamo and said, “I’m fine Chucky. I think I can serve the piss ants in this place.” Pancamo just ‘hmmmed’ at the response and left Ryan alone. He kept an eye on him though just making sure shit didn’t hit the fan but he seemed pretty passive with the questioning so he left it alone.

At lunch Ryan served the inmates with his usual venom and sarcasm until Miguel came through the line. Ryan paused and pulled Miguel’s shirt front close to himself and whispered, “Thanks.”  
He let go of Miguel and he nodded. Miguel left the line and sat at his usual corner and started to eat. He knew Ryan didn’t say anything without thinking over it completely and knew his statement was true.

A few minutes later Ryan sat next to Miguel with his own lunch tray and Miguel pressed his leg against Ryan’s. “How’s things lookin’ today?”

“Lookin’ just fine.”

“Okay.”

Tim McManus was sitting in his office and he called down to where Sean Murphy was sitting at the command center. Murphy answered, “Yeah Tim?”

“How’d O’ Reily seem this morning?”

“He’s O’ Reily.”

“How’s he taken to having Alvarez as his pod mate? Should I switch him out?”

“Tim you do that you’re signing your death warrant.”

“What do you know Sean?”

“Just give him time to grieve. He hasn’t done anything in a while.”

“Okay but if you know something you’d tell me.”

“You know I would Tim.”

“Yeah except when it comes to O’ Reily.”

“Tim.” Sean said authoritatively.

“Bye Sean.” Tim hung up and rubbed his face with his hand.

Mineo looked at Sean and asked, “What’s he want with O’ Reily?”

“Just checking on him is all.”

“He’s a zombie. Anybody can see that. No one can get more than a word or two unless it’s Alvarez talking to him.”

“What did he do when you dropped him back off at his pod?”

“He clung to Alvarez like they were two pieces of Velcro. I couldn’t have torn them apart had I tried.”

“You’re not in the infirmary so you made the right choice.”

“Why did you tell Tim he was signing his death warrant?”

“He wanted to split them up.”

Mineo back away a few steps and held his hands up. “When he does that I want the day off.”

“I’ve deterred him for the moment.”

“Good.” Mineo laughed.

That night back in their pod Ryan sat in the corner of his pod between the bunks and wall where no one but Miguel could see him and he said, “Why’d McManus move you in here? You never answered that question three months ago.”

“I honestly don’t know. You want me to move pods or something?” Miguel asked from the plastic chair he had straddled backwards.

Ryan glared at Miguel and said, “You move I’ll kill the next motherfucker they try to room with me personally.”

“Then you’ll be sent away.”  
“Fuck ‘em. They wouldn’t know it was me. They’re still trying to figure out who killed Keenan three years ago.”

“I knew it was you immediately once we figured out Dr. Nathan was raped and he came to OZ. I think everybody did but they had no definite proof to charge you with anything.”

“See they won’t be able to charge me either for killing my next pod mate.”

“I’ll stay and then we won’t have to worry about anyone killing anyone.”

“Good.”

Miguel moved to sit on the edge of his bed and leaned back against the wall. He ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair and Ryan rested his head against Miguel’s thighs as they watched the wall on the other side of the pod. Miguel worked his fingers down Ryan’s neck and Ryan shivered. “You cold?” Miguel asked.

“No but it’d be better if you were down here with me.” Ryan replied raising his head. Miguel moved to the floor and sat Indian style in front of Ryan.

“This better?”

“Almost.” Ryan pulled Miguel forward and pressed his mouth against Miguel’s in a soft quick kiss. He went to pull away but Miguel wrapped his arm around Ryan’s neck and held him still while he deepened the kiss. He ran the tip of his tongue across the seam of Ryan’s mouth and Ryan let out a sigh as he felt Miguel slip his tongue inside his mouth. Ryan readjusted them and he slid his tongue inside Miguel’s mouth.

When they needed to breathe Miguel moved his kisses down Ryan’s jaw and Ryan’s head fell back against the wall exposing his throat to Miguel’s magic. Miguel took advantage and planted a few light kisses before he ran his tongue from the bottom of Ryan’s windpipe to the tip of his chin. Ryan groaned and tugged Miguel into his lap. “Fuck baby.” Miguel said as he felt Ryan’s hand clench at his waist and the other on his neck.

Ryan looked at Miguel and said, “You’ve helped me keep a piece of humanity. To everyone else I’ve shut down but you’re allowing me to grieve and watch my back even though I haven’t asked…”

Miguel put a finger against Ryan’s lips to quiet him and said, “I gotcha baby. You keep plotting and focusing on you and I’ll get your back.”

“Yeah. Well I want to focus on you right now. We got pressing matters to take care of.”

“I thought you didn’t fuck around with guys.”

“In all of our years in here this is the first time I’ve wanted to be intimate with anyone including when I was in ‘love’ with Gloria.”

“Intimate how?” Miguel asked.

Ryan picked up Miguel’s nervousness and replied, “Whatever we want to do and right now though kissing and touching seem to be very high on the list.”

“Okay. Sounds good. Let’s get back to what we were doing before the hacks try to do something.”

Ryan answered by moving his hands under Miguel’s shirt and as he moved his hands up he felt Miguel’s muscles contract and expand as Miguel gasped. Miguel glanced to the front of the pod and saw they still had the all clear. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it by the desk and then kissed Ryan deeply. The two moaned into the kiss and Miguel tugged on Ryan’s shirt.

“I want to see you baby.” Miguel breathed as he moved his mouth down Ryan’s neck to his collarbone.

Miguel pulled back for a moment and Ryan pulled his shirt off before Miguel latched onto one of Ryan’s nipples. He suckled at it and rolled the other one in his fingers. Ryan’s head fell back and moaned. He went to pull his pants apart when Miguel breathed as he lapped at the dry nipple, “Be patient baby.”

“You don’t have to Miguel.”

“I want to and how do you know what I have in mind.”

“I’m not a mind reader.”

“Just relax baby. It’ll be good for us both.”

“Okay.” Ryan got comfortable against the wall and let Miguel lead as he moved his hands over his soon to be lover’s back.

“No dick sucking right now but we are getting some relief.” Miguel said as he pulled out Ryan’s heavy erection and then his own. He kissed Ryan sliding his tongue inside and when he had Ryan distracted he wrapped his hand around both of them spreading their precum over their dicks for lube.

Ryan trembled and clenched at Miguel’s shoulders as he tried to move his hips. Miguel pressed them back into the floor and Ryan whined, “What the fuck?”

“Follow my rhythm baby. Nice and slow build up the tension and then you’ll come so hard you won’t be able to do anything else the rest of the night except smile.” Miguel said punctuating his statement by slow strokes with an occasional hand twist sending Ryan into breathing hysterics.

Ryan closed his eyes and his head thudded against the wall again. He bit his lip to keep his moans quiet and Miguel enjoyed the view of Ryan’s heaving chest trying not to move and follow his strokes. With his head tipped back against the wall Miguel lapped at his throat again and nibbled his earlobe.

Ryan’s mouth fell open and he bucked his hips into Miguel’s fist. “That’s it baby. Come for me.”

Miguel picked up his pace but Ryan’s hand stopped him just before they exploded. “I want to be horizontal when we come. I want to feel your body covering mine.”

“Kay baby.” The two quickly rearranged themselves and Miguel went back to his strokes. Ryan tangled their legs as much as possible and pulled Miguel into a deep kiss sucking his tongue into his mouth as they both exploded over each other.

Miguel rested his head against Ryan’s shoulder and Ryan kept his arms wrapped tightly around Miguel’s bare hips as he panted. “Can you move?” Miguel asked quietly.

“Can you?”

“No.”

“Then I can’t move.”

“Do you feel a little better?”

“I guess. I finally got my ass laid.”

“Not technically but close enough.”

“We need to get cleaned up now. The hacks won’t like that they can’t see us at all times.” Ryan said running his hands over Miguel’s bare skin.

Miguel lifted his head and Ryan caught his mouth in his for a quick kiss. “Hhmmm…you keep doing that we ain’t going anywhere.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Ryan said pressing their hips together.  
“Fuck.” Miguel moaned as he raised himself onto his hands like he was about to do a push up.  
He moved off of Ryan and got a damp washcloth to clean them up. After he put them back together he pulled Ryan off the floor and said, “I’ve got you.”

“I know man.” Ryan climbed onto his bed in time for a hack passing by their pod.

Miguel tipped the chair back and leaned against the wall as he looked at Ryan. “So what are we doing?”

“What do you mean?” Ryan asked getting comfortable on his bed.

“Well last night you let me comfort you and tonight we pretty much fucked. What are we?”

“We just are. Now I’m going to sleep.” Ryan turned over and faced the wall.

“Ryan we don’t have to talk about this outside this pod but in here if we keep doing what we’re doing I want a name to it.”

“I don’t know okay.” Ryan said as he curled up on his side.

“Well when you gotta name let me know.” Miguel said as he let the chair legs hit the floor and then he got in bed.

The next day around ten Murphy went to the cafeteria to collect Ryan for Cyril’s funeral. He didn’t see him on the line so he asked Pancamo, “Where’s O’ Reily?”

“In there.” Pancamo pointed to the pantry area. “He’s huddled in a corner and won’t come out.”

“All right.” Murphy went back into the pantry and saw Ryan huddled in the furthest corner with his arms wrapped around his legs.

Ryan looked up and asked, “What do you want?”

“I’m here to get you so you can get ready for Cyril’s funeral.”

“Can I see Miguel first?”

“You don’t have much time but if it’s quick sure.”

“It’ll be quick.”

“Let’s go.” Ryan stood and followed Murphy to the hospital ward.  
Murphy found Miguel and said, “You have three minutes to figure out what O’ Reily wants then he needs to go get ready for the funeral.”

Miguel moved over to where Ryan stayed in a corner and held his shoulders. “What’s the matter Ryan?”

“I just needed to see you for a minute before I left. I’m going to be alone out there and I…” Ryan stumbled.

Miguel glanced at Murphy before he pulled Ryan against him and he murmured, “You won’t be alone.” He took out his blue bandana from his back pocket and said, “Take this with you and do whatever you need to do okay. I’m with you here.” Miguel tapped Ryan’s chest and let go of him.

Ryan took the cloth and put it in his pants pocket. “Thanks Miguel.”

“You’re welcome Ryan. Now you need to get going before we get in trouble.”

“I know.” Ryan hugged Miguel quickly and went over to Murphy to be led to where he was changing clothes.

Murphy took him back to Em City to the showers and said, “You have a suit hanging in the showers. You have ten minutes then we’ll be leaving.” Ryan went inside and cleaned up quickly donning the black suit and he rolled his kitchen whites up to take to his pod quickly. When he was done he met Murphy by the gate and they walked to the exit door; Murphy put on the chains and escorted him to the small bus taking them to the funeral. On the way to the funeral Ryan twisted Miguel’s bandana in his hands trying to stay still when he wanted to pace.

The bus pulled into a church and Murphy got off first followed by Ryan. Inside Ryan saw his mother Suzanne, Shannon, and Gloria. He went up to the front pew and sat down fidgeting in his seat. He still had the bandana twisted in his fingers when his mother sat next to him and pulled him into a hug. Suzanne looked down and saw the cloth Ryan was holding. “What do you have here?” Suzanne asked gently touching Ryan’s hands.

“Miguel’s bandana.” Ryan choked. He stood quickly and looked towards Murphy. Murphy nodded and Ryan went up to the casket. He noticed they fixed his brother up real nice and he stroked his hair as he let himself cry quietly. He used Miguel’s bandana to wipe his face off and he said a few quiet words before going back to his seat. Suzanne held him as the priest started the funeral.

After the funeral Ryan, Murphy and two other men who were guests were allowed to carry Cyril’s casket out to the car for transport to the cemetery. Ryan went to the bus and waited on Murphy while Murphy spoke to his mother and Gloria. Shannon walked over to where Ryan was standing and said, “He was a good man Ryan.”

“I know he was but I fucked it up for him.”

“We all did.”

“Go away Shannon. I can’t think and I don’t want to talk to you.” Ryan said as he brought up the cloth to clean his face off again. Shannon rested her hand on his shoulder before leaving him alone and going back to her car.

Gloria walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. She stroked his hair and he sobbed, “I’m so sorry Gloria. I’m sorry.” He kept his face hidden in her neck as the tears flowed.

Gloria continued with the ministrations and said, “Shhh. I know you are. I am too.”

Ryan caught his breath and looked at her. “You shouldn’t be sorry Gloria.”

Gloria took Miguel’s bandana and wiped the tears off Ryan’s face. “Well we’ll grieve how we grieve.” She handed the bandana back to Ryan and kissed his cheek before she walked away.

Ryan waited on the bus for Murphy and he kept his eyes on the hearse carrying his brother to the cemetery. Murphy got on the bus and saw Ryan focused on the car. “Are you okay Ryan?”

“I’m fine.” He growled. He curled up in the seat and said, “Let me know when we get to the cemetery.” He closed his eyes and wound his fingers in the cloth Miguel gave him.

“What’s going on with you and Alvarez?” Murphy asked noting the bandana.

“Ask McManus. He’s the one that put him in my pod.” Ryan said.

“Yes but you haven’t killed him or drove him more crazy than he already is trying to get him out of the pod like you did the others.”

“I haven’t killed nobody but I’m not having just anybody in my pod either.”

“So Alvarez is a somebody to you. I thought he was another piss ant like everyone else in there.”

“Leave us the fuck alone. We aren’t doing shit.”

“Do you want something to happen?”

Ryan glared at Murphy and said, “I’m grieving my brother. Leave me alone.”

“This is the first real conversation you had with anyone besides him in the last three months. I think he worked his way into your heart and you want to protect that with everything you got.”

“Murphy leave us the fuck alone.” He wiped more tears off his face and stared at the damp bandana in his hands.

Finally an hour later Ryan was escorted back to Em City and he went directly to his pod and he collapsed on Miguel’s bed. He didn’t realize he fell asleep until he felt someone gently shaking him. He turned over onto his back and he saw Miguel sitting on his knees. Miguel ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair and said, “Let’s get you into more comfortable clothes.”

“Okay.” Miguel helped Ryan sit up and helped him out of his suit clothes.

When Ryan was down to his boxers and undershirt he pulled Miguel against his body and started to kiss him. Miguel fell into the kisses and he wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist. Ryan’s hands held Miguel’s face and tipped it up so he could kiss his neck and run his own tongue from the bottom of Miguel’s windpipe to the tip of his chin. “Fucking hell.” Miguel moaned. Ryan stopped and Miguel asked, “You okay?”

“Yeah. I just didn’t know if you were.”

“I’m fine. That felt really good. Do it again.”

“What part?”

“Your tongue along my adam’s apple.”

“Okay.” Ryan kissed his mouth gently and then moved his mouth down to Miguel’s throat again. He ran his tongue over his adam’s apple and added a few gentle bites to the ministrations. Miguel pulled one of Ryan’s hands down his chest and rested it on the fly of his pants. Ryan got the idea and worked Miguel’s pants apart. Miguel worked one of his hands under Ryan’s shirt and the two rested their foreheads against the other as they panted.

Miguel breathed, “What do you want Ryan?”

“Fuck me. I want your dick splitting me in two breaking me apart.” Ryan pulled Miguel into a deep kiss pouring his heart into it.

Miguel returned the kiss pushing Ryan back against the bed as he climbed on top. “You know we’ll get in trouble for this right?”

“Murphy won’t let McManus do anything to us. We’re safe for the moment. Now fuck me.”

“I’m getting there baby. Now let’s get undressed. I want to feel all of you.”

“You too.” Ryan said as he pulled his undershirt off and slid his boxers down his legs until they got passed his knees.

Miguel stripped out of his clothes and covered Ryan’s body with his own again. Mouths met in passion and tongues fought for dominance as they wrapped around the other. Miguel moved one of his hands down to their dicks and stroked them together. “Fuck…” Miguel moaned.

“Do you have any lube?”

“No but give me a couple of minutes.” Miguel sped up his strokes and then used the precum to coat his fingers. He worked his fingers between the cheeks and stroked muscle ring. Ryan bent his legs at his knees and his boxers tangled at his ankles as he opened himself further for Miguel. Miguel’s fingers were drying so he brought them to his mouth and sucked on them getting them wet and then he worked his fingers into Ryan’s body.

Ryan clamped down around his lover’s fingers and groaned. “Hurry up and just do it.”

“I want this to feel good for both of us. I want to slam into your ass as much as you want me to but I don’t want to hurt you on our first time.” Miguel kept working his fingers and one stroked Ryan’s prostate and Ryan choked on a moan. He wrapped his hand around their dicks and stroked a couple of times as Miguel stroked his prostate again. “Damn. That’s it I can’t wait.” He pulled Ryan’s hand off their dicks and gave his a sloppy lube job before he pushed his dick into Ryan’s very responsive body.

Ryan arched off the bed and Miguel’s hands clenched at his hips as he thrust his dick into Ryan’s body. “Suck my nipples like you did yesterday.” Ryan panted as his hands found their way to Miguel’s ass. Miguel’s mouth found Ryan’s taut nipple and lapped and nipped at it and then went to the other side. Ryan rode out Miguel’s rhythm and groaned, “I’m close Miguel.” Miguel wrapped his hand around Ryan’s neglected dick and stroked it a few times. Ryan let go of Miguel’s body and grabbed the bunk poles and milked Miguel’s orgasm out of him as his started shooting come all over the two of them.

“Damn Ryan.” Miguel panted as he laid next to his lover.

Ryan stroked Miguel’s arm with his fingertips and said, “I would love to lay here and bask in the afterglow but I don’t want to push the hacks. We need to throw our sweats and a shirt on.”

“Understandable. Then we’ll talk.” They moved to the sink and started to clean up when Miguel noticed a little blood. He said, “Ryan did you know you’re bleeding a bit?”  
“No but it doesn’t hurt. I haven’t felt this good in a long time.”

“Let me clean you up and make sure it’s nothing serious.”

“It’s not Miguel but if I have any issues I’ll go to Gloria. You did what I wanted and that was to fuck me. You did a spectacular job of it too.”

Miguel looked up at Ryan and said, “I didn’t want to injure you though.”

Ryan pulled Miguel off the floor and said looking him in the eye, “You didn’t hurt me and I still want your dick up my ass when we have time to play. If you want my dick up your ass let me know, if not that’s cool but I don’t want us apart. Sex in whatever form is a bonus.”

Miguel stroked Ryan’s face and said, “We’ll take it a day at a time baby.”

“Okay.” He kissed Miguel quickly before digging in his trunk for his sweats. Miguel followed and sat down in the chair just as Mineo was making rounds. Ryan gathered his suit clothes up and put them in his laundry and climbed into his bed for the evening.

Miguel looked at Ryan and asked, “So what are we? Fuck buddies? Lovers? One time deal?”

“I told you I don’t know.”

“Well that cuts out the one time deal. You’re the only guy I’ve trusted in here in any capacity and that’s why I fucked you when you asked. You know that right?”

“Yes and you’re the only one I’ve trusted obviously. I’m grieving my brother but when I’m with you I feel more centered then I’ve felt in a long time. I’m still trying to figure out what all this means with the fucking and the kissing.”

“You’re human O’ Reily. You just want my ass after not getting any for so long.” Miguel chuckled.

“I gave you mine and won’t take yours unless you want me to. I told you whatever you want this to be I’ll take it.”

“I’m still thinking on that one. If the noises you were making are any indication I think this could be a tit for tat thing but let me get us some lube so that it’ll be better.”

“You’re a good lover no matter what Miguel. You took care of me when you didn’t have to.”

“Because we aren’t going to be each other’s prags. I don’t want that and you don’t I know.”  
“So you’re pretty much guaranteeing that we fuck again…”

“Only if you want to.”

“We won’t be able to have sex in here very often but we could find some time and a place to fuck without interruption or being seen.”

“But what about being heard? You do like to make some noise.” Miguel laughed.

“We’ll just find an out of the way spot.”

“How about you suck my dick then you’ll have to be quiet.”

“You want me to suck your dick now?”

“Only if you want to.”

“You going to turn into a horny bastard on me?”

“No more horny than you are. You’ve instigated the last two fucks I might as well instigate one.”

“Wait for lights out when we’ll less likely be checked on. I’m going to get some sleep.”

“So you’re going to torture me with waiting four hours? You want some company in your bed since mine is a bit messy.”

“Sure but I really do want to sleep.”

“I won’t mess with you unless you mess with me.”

“Deal. Now get your ass up here.”

Miguel pulled himself up into Ryan’s bunk and they spent a couple of minutes getting comfortable in the not touching, fucking or fighting way so that McManus couldn’t do anything. Ryan laid on his stomach and rested his head facing Miguel on the outside of the bunk while Miguel laid on his side facing Ryan resting his head on his arm. Miguel stroked Ryan’s hair and said, “Go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Okay.” Ryan snuggled closer to Miguel under his blanket and closed his eyes.

A few hours later a light knock on the pod glass woke Miguel up and he unwrapped his body from Ryan’s and looked at the front of the pod. He saw McManus and dropped to the floor quickly. He went over to the door and it opened for him. “What’s going on?” Miguel asked.

“Come to my office.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so. Let’s go.” McManus hissed.

Miguel looked back at Ryan and saw he was still sleeping and then he asked, “Will this take long? I told him I’d be here when he woke up.”

“It shouldn’t if you can get movin’.”

“I’m coming.”

The two went to Tim’s office and Miguel sat in the chair in front of Tim’s desk while Tim sat in his desk chair. “Now I’ve been watching you two and I’ve noticed that Ryan seems to only talk to you in more than grunts or growls these last few months. How’s he doing?”

“Tore up over his brother. He’s cried more in the last three days than he’s probably cried his whole life.”

“He actually feels. I can’t believe it. He’s always been a cold calculating bastard.”

“Well he had to look out for Cyril and keep himself alive in the process. Why did you put me in his pod? He’s asked me that question three times and I don’t have the answer.”

“You were a last resort. If he messed with you like he did his other pod mates then I would’ve had to send him to genpop. You two have seemed to even the other out.”

“Why was I a last resort? What the hell was I doing at the time?”

“Well you’ve been on the outs with your gang and every time I’ve roomed you with one of them you’ve been sent to solitary so I decided to try and save you both.”

“Can I go back now? Ryan might be awake and be wondering where I’ve went.”

“Yeah and keep the fucking during lights out and a little more quiet so stuff a sock in his mouth or something.”

“You aren’t sending us to the hole for any of this?”

“No as long as you two follow the other rules.”

“Okay. I’ll tell him. Thank you.”

“No problem.” He took Miguel back to the pod as Ryan started to stir in his bed. Miguel went over and stroked his hair and lulled him back to sleep before getting back into bed with him. Tim shut the door and the lock clicked back into place and he went back to his office.

Sean saw the interaction between Miguel and Tim and once Tim was back in his office he went up and knocked on the door. Tim waved him in and Sean shut the door back so their conversation was private. “What did you talk about with Alvarez?”

“Just checking on those two. Miguel was my best bet at getting any information.”

“And you got information from Alvarez willingly?”

“He kept things vague but he answered my questions and I was able to answer one of his.”

“The planet’s ending if you, Alvarez, and O’ Reily are getting friendly.”

“I wouldn’t say friendly but we’re coming to an understanding.”

“Sure. You going home soon?”

“Yeah.”

Around four in the morning Ryan started to wake up and he felt a weight draped over him and steady puffs of air on his neck. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. Miguel wrapped his arm around Ryan’s waist and snuggled closer to Ryan. Ryan turned over onto his side and pulled Miguel against him. He kissed Miguel’s earlobe gently and whispered, “I love you Miguel.” He settled himself back down and went back to sleep.

A couple of hours later the buzzer went off for the start of another day and both men groaned as they untangled themselves from the other. They got down from the bunk and gathered their shower stuff for after count. Murphy strolled by hollering their numbers and he did a once over of the two men. The two looked to be leaning casually against their pod but kept an eye on the other as they looked out into Em City.

When they were able to go about their day they got their shower bags and towels and went to the showers before breakfast. Inside they stripped down and turned on two showers that were next to each other and Miguel asked, “Are you feeling okay today?”

“What do you mean? I’m still grieving my brother.”

“I’m not asking about that and you know it.” He glanced around the showers and saw they were still alone. He asked, “I’m talking about physically. How’s your ass?”

“Still good. I told you if I had any trouble I’d go to Gloria.”

“Good because last night McManus talked to me and he told me we could fuck as long as we kept it to lights out and we stuff a sock in your mouth. You seem to be pretty loud if he could hear you.”

“You think anyone else heard?”

“No cause I came back just as everyone was leaving for dinner. I was getting you but we found something better do.”

“So I guess we’re partners, lovers, I guess. How do you say lover in Spanish?”

“Amante. So that’s what we are? You’re putting a name to it now.”

“Yeah. I don’t want to see you go anywhere.”

“Good cause I’m not going anywhere. We’ll figure out what we need to do to survive and we’ll go about our days.”

“Okay amante.” Ryan said as he shut his shower off and went to get his towel.

“That sounds real nice coming out of your mouth.”

“Maybe you can teach me some Spanish and more will come out when you least suspect it.”

“When my dick is buried in your ass?”

“I can’t even speak English let alone another language when you’re doing that.”

“I can get you to try though.” Miguel laughed as he joined Ryan in drying off and getting ready to go back to their pod.

“That you can do.”

*One Year Later*

Miguel went to Father Ray and Father Ray asked, “What is it Miguel? You seemed very urgent to talk to me.”

“Yes. I was wanting to talk about Ryan and myself.”

“What about?”

“We were wandering if it’d be okay to order a couple of rings and have them sent to your house. We just want a small ring ceremony.”

“So you two want to get married?” Ray asked looking at Miguel.

“We know we can’t be married legally or anything but we want to sort of make what we are official.”

“You aren’t worried about what the other inmates will think or say?”

“Fuck ‘em. Ryan and I watch each other’s back in this place.”

“You guys do, do that. All right. Give me the order information and money for what you want and I’ll get it shipped as quickly as I can to my house.”

“Thank you Father Ray. I’ll get Ryan to write the information down and give it to you tomorrow.”

“I’ll have a meeting time scheduled for you.”

“Again thank you. This will give Ryan something good to look forward to.”

“I’m glad I could help. See you tomorrow Miguel.”

Back in Em City Miguel went up the stairs quickly and went into his and Ryan’s pod. Ryan looked up from his magazine and asked, “What has you so happy?”

“Father Ray said he’d do it. He just needs the information and money for them.”

“Come here.” Miguel walked over to Ryan and Ryan pulled Miguel into a gentle kiss. “Have you decided what you wanted?”

“I told you what you wanted was cool with me.”

Ryan glared and said, “Miguel which one did you want to begin with?”

Miguel went over and got the ordering book. He flipped through a few pages and pointed to one ring that was platinum with a couple of small diamonds inlayed in the band. “That’s what I want.”  
“Good. Take that to Father Ray with the money tomorrow and that’s what we’ll get.”

“You’re crazy and wonderful at the same time.” Miguel said.

“I think if someone else said that it wouldn’t be meant like you mean it.”

“It definitely wouldn’t.”

Two weeks later Father Ray came to Em City to escort Miguel Alvarez and Ryan O’ Reily to his office personally for this unofficial ceremony. When they walked in Miguel and Ryan saw McManus, Gloria, Sister Pete, and Ryan’s mother Suzanne sitting together in the corner. “What are they doing here?” Ryan asked.

“Stipulation for doing this Ryan.” Ray replied.

“Okay. How do the rings look Father?”

“It’s a wonderful choice you two made.”

Father Ray handed them the ring boxes and they looked at them. “Very nice Miguel. Low key enough for this place but our own spin on it.”

“Thanks Ryan.”

“Are you two ready?”

“Yes.”

“Definitely.”

The Father started the ceremony with a short prayer and he did a summarized version of the wedding vows. Then he had the two put their rings on the other and completed the ceremony with another prayer. He looked at the two and said, “You may kiss each other and see this union.”

Ryan looked over at McManus and asked, “You aren’t going to throw us in the hole are you?”

“Not today O’ Reily but don’t push your luck.” Tim said.

“Just checkin’.” Ryan cupped Miguel’s jaw and kissed him gently. Miguel wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck and fell into the kisses.

When Miguel needed a breath he pulled away and said, “Te amo mi ángel.”

END


End file.
